<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in such space (there can be love) by Stellunas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087507">in such space (there can be love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellunas/pseuds/Stellunas'>Stellunas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Non-binary character, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellunas/pseuds/Stellunas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frost and Blizzard meet, neither of them have any friends. Blizzard has her mom and dad, yes, and there's a few dragonets in the village closest to her home that she likes, but she doesn't really have friends. Frost has no-one, not really- the palace gossip may give them the illusion of a social life, but it's not one, not really.</p><p>So they become friends. Somehow. Maybe more than friends, after a while. But eventually, it all comes crashing down, and their lives get a lot more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in such space (there can be love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I told myself I would never do something like this...</p><p>Well, here I am. With a fic that's purely OCs. And it's my first published one, too...</p><p>Still! Frost and Blizzard are some of my favorite OCs, and I'm happy to write their backstories. This will probably update every week or so, but I have no clue how long it'll turn out in the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blizzard weaved her way through the trees, resisting the urge to run. It was a beautiful night— the aurora was out, teal ribbons waving across a starry backdrop. Looking up through the canopy, she could see the palace, not far away but not close, the starlight reflected on its icy walls.</p><p>The palace. She’d never be able to go in— her family wasn’t in the Circles, and to be honest, they didn’t have much contact with the outside world in general. Blizzard wasn’t supposed to be so close, she knew that her parents didn’t want her coming here. She’d be <em> careful </em>, though, just a quick peek, no getting caught, and then she’d head back, telling her parents all about what happened.</p><p>She grinned and started going faster—not <em>running,</em> she wasn’t <em>stupid</em>— enjoying the feeling of snow crunching beneath her talons. After a couple of minutes, she <strike>ran</strike> <em>quickly walked</em> into a clearing, the needles of the fir trees giving way to open sky. And across from Blizzard…</p><p>...was another dragon. An IceWing, to be specific, with pale blue scales, and flecks that were only a shade darker than pure white splattered across their body. The other dragon clearly saw Blizzard, and had frozen, staring at her. </p><p>Blizzard’s mind was racing, trying to figure out <em> what to do </em>. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she decided to introduce herself. Maybe they wouldn’t get her in trouble, if they knew that she didn’t want to cause trouble.</p><p>“Hey!” she called, hoping that she didn’t scare the other dragon, “I’m Blizzard! What’s your name?” </p><p>The other dragon, who had looked ready to bolt, shifted into a less terrified (but still uneasy) stance. “Frost,” she said after a few seconds. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>Blizzard internally sighed a bit. She wasn’t ‘diplomatic’, per se, but! She liked to think that she was good at building bridges. She grinned, and said, “Oh! I’ve heard that the palace is really, really pretty— but I’m not noble, like, at all, so I’d never be able to go <em> in </em> the palace, but I thought, ‘hey, it couldn’t hurt to just go have a peek!’ So I snuck out—yeah, I know—and came here, to see it up close! I’m going to go back home as soon as I see it though, don’t worry.” Blizzard didn’t bother lying. What would the point be?</p><p>Frost had a slightly dumbstruck look on their face. They seemed to struggle with what to say for a few seconds before saying, “Uh. Well, I guess— I guess that’s okay?” </p><p>She narrowed her eyes after saying that, and continued, “If you’re telling the <em> truth </em>, that is. How do I know you’re not lying?”</p><p>Blizzard was briefly shocked by Frost’s reaction. Why would they suddenly go to <em> that? </em></p><p>But she shook the feeling off and replied, “I guess you don’t! Anyways, why would I be lying in the first place?”</p><p>Frost seemed slightly taken aback by that answer. Slightly abashed, they said, “I don’t know! But you could be.”</p><p>Blizzard thought on that for a few moments. She wasn’t going to leave without seeing the palace, but Frost probably wouldn’t let her go. Quite a predicament. Then a thought came to her. Maybe…</p><p>“Well, if you think I’m lying, then <em> you </em> can take me to the palace! I won’t be able to do anything bad with you watching me.”</p><p>Frost appeared briefly surprised, before her face shifted into something more neutral. “Okay,” she said, “that works for me. <em> But, </em> if you’re caught, I’m not backing you up.”</p><p>Blizzard grinned, and started strolling towards the palace, her tail waving behind her. When she got to the other side of the clearing, she stopped, waiting for Frost, and saw them twist around to face her, one of their front legs in the air, before shaking their head and following her.</p><p>Frost was really pretty, Blizzard noted. Her scales reflected the aurora (when it could get through the trees), and her wings seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. </p><p>After a few minutes of walking in silence, Blizzard was starting to get bored. “So,” she said, hoping to start a conversation, “what’s it like <em> in </em>the palace? I mean, all sorts of things have to happen there, right?”</p><p>Frost’s head jerked up a bit, seemingly surprised, then answered, “Uh. Not… that exciting? I mean. There’s a lot going on, but I… mostly just have to make sure I do good on tests and don’t do anything too bad, and don’t really worry about anything else that’s going on.”</p><p>“That sounds… really boring. Do you at least have <em> friends </em>?” Blizzard might not have had many friends, but at least she could still go out and do stuff.</p><p>Frost paused, and Blizzard got the feeling that they were embarrassed about whatever they were going to say next.</p><p>“...no,” Frost said, “I don’t. Not really.”</p><p>That wouldn’t do, Blizzard thought. Frost seemed nice enough. Sure, they’d known each other for less than an hour, but that didn’t change anything. Besides, Blizzard wanted a friend, and Frost clearly <em> needed </em> a friend. </p><p>She refrained from saying so, because they were at the palace now. It was just as beautiful as she thought- bright and shining, the backdrop of stars and aurora letting the palace stand out.</p><p>“Woah,” she said. After a minute or two, she noticed Frost starting to pace. “What’s got you anxious?” she asked.</p><p>Frost’s head snapped up. “Uh— the longer we stay here, the more likely it is that a guard will come this way. You should… probably go.”</p><p>Blizzard nodded. That was important, not getting caught. Still…</p><p>“You know… you seem pretty nice. And you probably need a friend. Want to meet up again sometime? Two weeks, same clearing, maybe?” </p><p>Frost looked dumbstruck at the proposition. “Uh. Uh. I mean. I don’t—” she stammered. Then she sighed. “I guess so. Don’t tell anyone, though.”</p><p>Blizzard smiled, elated with herself. A friend, maybe, if she could figure out things they had in common, could figure out what to talk about.</p><p>“Great!” she chirped, “See you then!” And then she walked off, into the forest, excited for the next time they would meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo!</p><p>That's... a first chapter. For sure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>